Observe
by D0llieDaydream
Summary: Karen finds it increasingly difficult to avoid trouble when trouble usually presented itself in the form of her brothers. Kevin/Kenny. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_I wrote a whole shit loada these a while back to relieve some stresssss. Now your eyeballs can see it too, coz I kinda like this one. It's kinda short but whateverrr. In case you didn't get it already it's got** incest** in it. **Gay incest.** Oh shit, dude, didya see the bolded underlined text!? So yea, don't bitch to me like I haven't give you ample warning._

_This pairing has grown on me hardcore. I don't know why, I just think they're both deliciousomnomnom._

_

* * *

  
_

Karen McCormick considered herself a pretty smart girl. Or at least smarter than the rest of her family. She also found that she had some sort of sixth sense about trouble. She knew where it was at, where it was likely to be, where it had been and most importantly how she could avoid it. The last point, however, she had found to be quite difficult. Especially when trouble usually presented itself in the form of her brothers.

Kevin and Kenny had always been a cause for concern for her. Despite being the youngest, she found more often than not, that she was the one doing all the babysitting when their parents left the house. This didn't bother her much; she was more than happy to stick to her own business. But being a McCormick, she carried that element of misfortune along with her, and found that despite her best efforts, she usually ended up involved in things she rather wished she hadn't been.

The first instance of this that she could really remember, was during one particular night, when she had quite innocently strolled into her brothers' room and interrupted what she later deduced had been a blowjob. She didn't say anything, just walked straight back out of the room. And despite being just a little bit too young to quite grasp the situation, she was smart enough to know not to mention it at the dinner table. She had a feeling that any mention of what she'd seen, and she might not see her brothers around anymore.

Of course, the older she got, the better she understood and much to her dismay, she continually found herself walking in on scenes she'd rather not have witnessed. Even after learning to knock first, her brothers still managed to find ways of scarring her on several levels.

One night, when returning home, she rather hoped that despite having the house to themselves, Kenny and Kevin would just settle for watching TV, or trying to get away with drinking everything before their parents got back, the same as most other kids. But of course, she reminded herself, her brothers were not the same as most other kids, and she soon realised that this had been wishful thinking. Upon opening the front door, she surveyed the two boys sprawled across the couch, half dressed, in what was quite obviously a pre-coital moment. Half-horrified, half-irritated, she screamed, turned around, hands pressed over her eyes and yelled, "I'm giving you ten seconds to get off of that couch."

"Gimme 15, I don't think your brother can walk." That was her oldest brother, Kevin. He didn't seem at all phased. In fact, he seemed pretty pleased with himself.

She heard rustling and then a disgruntled noise that she recognised as coming from Kenny. When she dared to turn around and peek through her fingers she caught a glimpse of Kevin carrying Kenny to their bedroom, the latter making feeble attempts to fight back.

She sighed, tugging at her hair and very almost took a seat on the couch, until she remembered that her brothers had just fucked there. She scowled and stormed over to their room. She stood in the open doorway, one hand on the doorframe, the other placed on her hip. "What the hell is your deal?"

Kevin was quite comfortably snuggled up to Kenny, nuzzling the back of his neck with a stupid grin on his face. Kenny on the other hand looked completely spent and had passed out already.

"What're you talking about?" Her eldest, still conscious brother asked, craning his neck to look at her.

"Mom and Dad could have walked in!" She cried, throwing her hands about in the process.

"No, they wouldn't have." He rolled his eyes, still grinning. Karen was growing ever impatient with Kevin's inability to grasp the seriousness of the situation. "They're never back 'til like 5 am, anyway." Karen let out a small growl and folded her arms violently.

"Well, one of these days, they're gonna forget something, come back and catch the two of you boning on the couch. And then we'll see if you're fucking smiling." Kevin's smile faltered briefly as he mulled over the possibility of such a situation occuring. Karen felt slightly guilty and took a step toward the bed. "Look... Even though I think you're both freaks, I'm not gonna bother lecturing you, coz you're too dumb to fucking stop it anyway. Just... can you be careful?" She gave her brother a pleading look and he sighed.

"Yea, okay, okay. Don't get so pissy, s'not even a big deal." He resumed burying his face in his younger brother's blonde hair, signifying that he was done with this conversation. Karen frowned, and turned away, closing the door softly behind her.

Because the older she had gotten, the better her understanding of the situation had become. And she now believed that she understood it far better than either Kenny or Kevin did. Because they always shrugged it off. They were so convinced that it was just something easy and cheap. They were so sure that it was some kind of permanent booty call. Like they were just whoring themselves out to one another, and it was all free. But Karen wasn't so convinced.

The two of them were aware they were playing with fire. But what they considered to be the spark on the end of a matchstick was more like a house fire, and all the exits were blocked. They just couldn't see it through black rolling smoke clouds, stinging their eyes and clogging their lungs.

But Karen could. She was on the outside. Only, she had no way of getting in.

So she resigned herself to saying nothing. She kept a straight face when she walked into the living room and observed her parents sitting on the very couch that their sons had screwed on the night before. She didn't mention anything to Kenny or Kevin about it, unless she felt she absolutely had to. She resigned herself to letting them live out this lie they'd made for themselves.

And when she walked in on them fucking, or she spotted a hickey, or noticed something that didn't look quite right clinging to their hair, she let them shrug it off as no big deal. And when she watched them sleeping all wrapped up in one another, or noticed a subtle grab for one anothers hand, or could hear them kissing when they thought nobody was looking, she said nothing.

Karen just made sure nobody caught on so that they'd be able to stick around. Because if they were gone, how could she protect them from themselves?


End file.
